Revenge
by Major-alexis
Summary: Jacks sister is kidnapped before the wedding and the team need Mark, Sam's brothers help to find her, Will he find out their secret? established J/S with a little D/V added in for some extra fun :- please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my second time at attempting to write something cohesive, so please be nice. It is completely unbetaed so all mistakes are mine, this will be changed when my beta finished exams, but I wanted to get it up so I can tell what people think about it and whether I should bother. I hope you can see where I am going with this, if not leave a note (review) and I will clarify a few points for you. **

**also i know it's been almost five years (oh dear that is scary) but i am working on finishing of coming home, I've lost my mojo for that story, so if you have it will you give it back??  
**

**Please review should I carry on??**

**Changes to fix some terrible mistakes (not really a spelling one and timing one lol)**

**oh yeah and this takes place after continuum (not that you can say that movie actually happened)  
**

The chocolate eyed woman opened her sticky eyes gingerly. Her memories from the night before where foggy at best, all she knew now was that she had a hang over the size of Mexico. _Mmmm_ she wondered to herself as she tried to remove the sheet from herself_ maybe that is why I feel terrible, that is the last time I ever go out with the boys from the office, I can't remember a god-damned thing from last night. _

Slowly she sat herself up and looked around the surprisingly cold room. As far as she could see there was nothing that looked like a door however the walls where a solid gold colour and covered in gaudy looking Egyptian hieroglyphs. _How have a landed up in the Luxor _She thought as the only logical answer to her current predicament _I hope I didn't get married last night. _But she could not figure out why she was not wearing any clothing. _Oh my maybe I DID get married last night._

Worriedly she thought about her brother's upcoming wedding to his ex second in command that was to held in three weeks. She can remember Jack telling her about the blond woman who stole his heart and helped heal his soul after his son, her nephew Charlie was so tragically taken away from them.

She was leaning down groping about on the floor looking for her clothing when a clinking noise interrupted her.

"Perfect" a metallic voice that chilled her to the bones filled the room as her temperature dropped even more from fear, "yes you will do quite well."

Looking up she saw a tall man with short raven black hair, his face was gaunt and on closer inspection his eyes where a mesmerising emerald green colour. The stranger was wearing nothing but a gold loincloth, his body pained with gold and silver paint in patterns that fascinated and scared her at the same time.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?" She said grabbing the blanket trying to cover her nakedness

"Oh that is not your problem" The raven haired man said with a sneer, "what you should be concerned about is whether your new friend likes you. Jafa Kree"

The small woman gasped as a large man walked in the door. On his forehead was a hieroglyph and in his hands was a gold box. The large man moved up to the raven haired one and presented with reverence as if it were a religious relic.

"Meet your new friend" the cold voice made the woman even more scared then she was before, "I'm sure you're going to be together for a very long time..."

The woman screamed as the man's eyes glowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter two, like I said before I still have no beta so this may make no sense, I was also watching the episode were Teal'c lands up and what I can only assume is the Vagina monologues, you know the one with Vala's dad in it? I could not stop laughing but I think it may have effected the quality of this chapter**

**Oh I forgot to mention in the first chapter, I do know own Stargate SG1, some rick dude dose, how has no idea how to write romance, and tends to forget about characters, grrrrrr**

Samantha Jayne Cater was excited, she wouldn't let on to anyone else but she was, in just three weeks she would be getting married to the love of her life, and, unlike the last time she planned on getting married (and on that she was not going to dwell) she knew that this was the one thing that she wanted more than anything more she had ever wanted. Even more then her Volvo. Or her job at the SGC. Or that cute dress that showed of her boobs so nicely that Vala forced her to buy under protest while she pretended not to want it.

Samantha Jayne O'Neill, she liked the sound of that, SJO, Sammy O'Neill...

"Practicing?"

Same jumped, shocked by being interrupted and embarrassed as she realised that instead of thinking in her head, she was thinking out loud

"Sorry Cam," Sam said smiling up at her friend, "I guess I am just a little nervous"

"Don't worry so much," Cam told her patting her shoulder gently, "everything is going to be fine"

Sam stood up from her stool she had been sitting at for the last half an hour staring at a blank computer screen only to fall back to her seat with cramp. She had sat down to do her reports from the latest mission to P4X-251.

"The last time I checked, you have to turn the computer _on_ to use it," Cam sat down next to Sam with a thud and grabbed a small metallic looking object and started poking it.

"Yes I know that Cam," Sam grabbed the Object out from Cams hands, "and would you quit that, you are going to brake it."

"Well do you know what it does?" Sam Smiled at Cam and pushed a hidden button on the bottom of the alien artefact. It started to shimmer and shock quietly

"The best I can think of at the moment, in the inside of a tickle me Elmo doll," Sam quipped as she shut the box down, "apart from that it could be just about anything"

"So you have no idea what it is?"

"That would be correct," they both laughed as she out Cameron's toy back into the box that held it for the last few weeks in storage.

"God Cam I am being completely unproductive at the moment, I can't seem to get anything done, I am meant to be picking up Jack's sister from the air port tomorrow, get the cake from the bakery, order six dozen roses and still write six reports all before next Friday."

Sam hit her hand against the table "I can't seem to get anything done at the moment"

"Hey, hey, hey, don't worry so much Sam, I have all ready written your mission reports for you, your flowers I have send Vala to get, and she has roped Daniel to pick up your cake for you, all you have to worry about is Jacks sister, whom, by the way, I have been dying to meet," Sam hugged Cam warmly.

"Thank God for friends, thank you so much Cam"

"No worries Sam, we all know that you have a lot on your plate at the moment we don't mind at all picking up the slack."

Sam untangled herself from Cam and stood up slowly careful to not let her aching muscles give way on her. She knew that she should not really be leaning so much on her friends and that she should be probably be doing some of these things herself, but at the moment she didn't care so much, but that was probably because she would rather be resting at this moment and not struggling to keep up with everything she had to do.

The phone on Sam's wall rang twice before she picked it up.

"Cater," She spoke into the phone, "yes sir. No Sir. No I'm not supposed to pick her up Sunday, you know that Jack"

Cam Smiled to himself, he had spent time with Sam and Jack and had found it quite funny that the pair would still refer to each other by their titles, the whole evening Sam had called Jack Sir and Jack had called Sam Cater. Cam wondered to herself whether they would carry on with the habit once they were married. _Knowing them_ he thought to himself _they would._

"Jack what are you talking about, how could she be missing?" Sam's body language showed her agitation, "Jack what has happened" after a few more uh huh's, yes sir's and no sir's Sam hung up with a promise to leave for DC as soon as possible.

Sam looked up at Cam, her eyes filled with fear.

"Cam, Jenny is missing"

"Jenny," Cam was confused; he had no idea who Jenny was.

"Jacks sister that you where so keen on meeting?"

**So what do you think? Should I carry on? I **_**promise **_**that Jenny will not be at all Mary Sueish I hate that in stories really really hate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N EDIT to add content because my muse bit me on the bottom (in the shape of my mother and a FANTASTIC xmas prezzy of Stargate fact books and DVDs :D)**

**Okay so uni is sucking for me at the moment so I have written this chapter indeed to cheer me up, Thank you all how have added me to the fav author list and their alert thingy, it means a lot and lifts my spirits no end. Still unbetaed, as Amy (my wonderful beta) is still doing uni work (something I am negleticing to write this thing) I have a genral idea what is going to happen and one I get in the swing of thing that chapers will get longer, I hope, well I could write lots and post once a week or bit's like this and post daily (ish)**

**Once again Stargate SG1 is not mine and I hate it, all I ask for is Cam and Daniel to play with for a little while, is that too much to ask? ;-)**

Jack Slammed his phone down angry with the world. Three weeks away from his long awaited wedding, and hid god damned sister has to go missing. He had been trying to track her down for the last three days, Jamie her son had phoned him fifteen times asking him if he had any idea where she could be. The last time anyone had heard from her she was meant to be going with a few friend from the school she work at.

Jack had not spoken to Jenny in almost ten years, after Charlie he had severed all ties to his past life, at the time he could not think of doing anything else, it was way too painful to think about doing anything else. There was still letter and e-mails over the years, the occasional phone call, but it all seemed very forced, like they were trying at being siblings, but the bond that was there when they were younger was gone.

That had changed though the second Sam had found out about Jenny; she told him that on no uncertain terms that he was to fix his relationship with his sister. He knew that Sam still had lingering issues with her brother after she called off her wedding to Pete, not that that was a bad thing, the calling of the wedding part. So he did, he can still remember the day he called her, tail between his legs, apologetic to the extreme. And his beautiful baby sister told him he was being silly, that she understood and was giving him his space.

Within weeks it felt like he had never spent any time apart. Sam and Jenny became fast friends on site, and his Nephew, Jamie, had decided to join the Air Force be like his Uncle.

But now it was crisis time. Jenny had been missing for three days now the last person who had seen her was Jon Matheson, a fellow teacher he said that she had gone to a few clubs with him and a group of other teachers. The last anyone had seen of her she was being chatted up by a tall dark haired man with 'dreamy' eyes. It was at that point that Jack figure that Jon was gay.

So with very little to go on, and three weeks till the wedding the race was on to find his sister, and bring her home.

_Where am I?_

_Why is it so cold?_

_Why can I see anything_

Thought where racing around Jenny's head. She couldn't figure out how she had gotten into the predicament she was in. All she could remember was going out for a few drink, and now she felt like she had woken up with the mother of all hangovers.

"Just like you did when you where a teenager," a familiar voice spoke silently.

_Where did that come from _Jenny tried to open her eyes and found that they would not respond. _Why can I open my eyes?_

Jenny Started to panic, trying to rationalise what had happened to her, _maybe I am in a coma, I did drink quite a bit last night_.

"No, no coma Jenny," there was the voice again, she could hear it, but not with her ears.

"Yes that is," said the disembodied voice, "I am in here"

Jenny started to think that maybe she was going mad, nobody heard voices in their head and remained sane, not that she thought she was completely sane to start with, the joys of being a single mother _and _an O'Neill

"Mmmm I was right about you," the voice stated again, Jenny struggle to figure out where she knew it from, "you are the one we wanted"

_What are you? Who are you?_

"I am your new friend"

Everything came flashing back to Jenny, the room the coldness, the man. She remembered the way his eyes glowed, how that scared her more than anything else. And then she remembered the pain. The man had pulled her head down by her hair and something had stabbed her in the back of her head, near the base of her skull.

That's when she realised she couldn't move, she tried to move her mouth, to say something, to scream something, but nothing happened no matter how hard she tried.

The voice inside her head started laughing slowly as if to mock her valiant attempts at speech. It was then when she realised where she recognised that voice before, it was her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N WOW look I'm back again. I'm have to admit I am writing more to this story as stress relief, I'm going to my best friend's wedding in three weeks time, and my sister had gone and bought the SAME DRESS AS ME TO WEAR TO IT... the ****** **

**Sorry that there is no beta I wanted to get this out there so you could read it, if anyone would like to be my beta drop me a line :-D**

Sam repetitively banged her head on the briefing table. Three weeks. THREE FREAKING WEEKS! Again! She could hardly believe it.

"We're only postponing," Jack's sheepish look was enough for her to forgive him. Almost. They had only just agreed that it would be best if the wedding was called off while they looked for his sister. There had still been no leads on her or the mystery man that she had disappeared with. It was looking more and more like she had been abducted but the police in San Diego where unsure as to why or how. There had been no signs of a struggle at the club that she had been at and the evidence that she had gone home, as it was her teenage son Jamie was now living with her and Jack in the Colorado home.

Sam sighed and gave her future husband what she hoped was a reassuring smile. It wasn't his fault really, there was no way that he could have ever known that his sister would go AWOL so close to the wedding. Sam had instantly loved Jenny the moment that they met, they where both career woman and while Sam a joined the armed forces, Jenny had joined the Police force. Although the police in San Diego where obviously dedicated to finding Jacks errant sister, the General had pulled some stings and the investigation had changed in the hands of the USAF. Which was why they were in the briefing room surrounded by three CIA agents, two aliens, four air force officers and a rather confused looking detective.

"I'm still not sure what my involvement here is," the Police detective said looking around the room with apprehension. He'd only just discovered that his partner Jenny O'Neill was the younger sister of the man that his own sister was to marry.

"Mark," Sam tired to look positive for her brother, "we're only trying to find Jenny anyway we can, and it seemed to work out best if we took over, as you can see we have a lot more recourses at our disposal then the Police force has."

Mark looked at the large black man with the gold tattoo on his head who was sitting next to his sister. Teal'c she had said his name was he though.Odd name he thought, however he had be told that Teal'c was from somewhere in Africa and he also remember his father talking about him fondly. Pushing back the sadness that came when thinking about his father Mark had to agree the formidable looking man was not the only person in the room that looked like they would be an asset to finding his partner.

Across the room from his sister sat a man in glasses whom he had be talking to about codes imbedded in text, a subject that interested him after an interesting case six months ago which involved a man with an unhealthy obsession with _the Da Vinci code. _ The dark haired beauty that was trying to drape herself across the man had imputed intelligently into the conversation which made him trust the group just that more.

Jack, his future brother-in-law had already proven to be more then valuable to any search and rescue mission according to marks late father, he had "saved his butt" more time that he could count.

"So what do we do?" looking up at the General from where he was seated.

"That's why we've asked you to join us, Agent Johnson here has happily offered to assist us and in our search and as so far as I can see I don't think we need to double up on the work that the SDPD has done, just expand on it. You seem to be the best way on doing that."

Mark thought for a second, this arrangement did seem to help, and it also meant that he would have more involvement into the search then he would have if it had stayed in the hand of the SDPD. Nodding his assent the team got into planning their missing persons investigation.

After the room had emptied out of all but them Mark looked at his sister and smiled. For the first time he could see her work, and she was brilliant, after observing her with Jack he could see what a fantastic team that they made. While he didn't think he was quiet ready to forgive her for the Pete fiasco, he knew that he was well on his way to doing so.

"Wow," He said to her as she Yawned into her hand, "you do this in a regular basis?"

"Find missing Generals sisters yeah all of the time," Sam responded glibly, "just the other day we found two of them."

"Using deep space radar telemetry"

"Yeah"

"You guys has _really_ have to find a better cover story, every time you tell me that I have vision of you with massive telescopes looking into bedroom windows"

Sam snorted with laughter "I think Dad caught you doing that when you where 12 with Mrs Stephenson"

"Did he? Wasn't she like ninety?"

Sam laughed even more. Wiping a tear from her eye she smiled at Mark "I've missed you."

"So have I," Mark realised.

Jenny had given up screaming in her head and turned to silently weeping, this monster that was controlling her had been whispering lies into her ears for the last three days, about how nobody could ever love her, about how her brother had abandoned her and how he was somehow evil.

Just the day beforehand she had been forced to witness the massacre of hundreds of children by her own hands, it seemed the evil voice in her head was doing it to torture her as with each murder the thing had become more and more macabre, pulling memories from her head of past cases making her relive them with her as the perp. The worst thing was that she could not close her eyes as much as she tried and much as she threw herself against the bonds that seemed to hold her.

She felt herself walk across the gold clad room to look down at the view out of the window and that was when she realised where they had been headed to on this massive ship in the sky. She was looking at earth.


End file.
